


Follow the Sparks

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harlequin Hoopla, Marvel HEA, Only One Bed, Post Season 3, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: On their way back to Hell's Kitchen from a work trip upstate, Karen and Matt spend the night at a hotel, which puts them in very close quarters...
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Follow the Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Harlequin Hoopla/Prompt: Only One Bed

It was her third yawn and the realization that her eyes were growing awfully heavy that did it. Karen almost wept with relief when she passed the sign for a hotel up ahead. They had gotten a late start and were still hours away from the city. There was no way she was going to be able to keep driving. She glanced over at Matt, who had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago and was slumped against the window. That couldn’t be a very comfortable position; she didn’t think he’d object too much if she pulled into a hotel.

It was probably wishful thinking that they would make it home tonight in the first place. They had ventured upstate to track down a potential witness (who, thank God, they had finally managed to convince to go on the record, or it would have been a totally wasted trip). Well, not totally wasted, Karen thought to herself. She could think of worse things than to be in such close quarters with Matt all day. She loved being in his company. She had finally admitted to herself that her feelings for him were back in full-force (not that they had ever really left), but Matt never gave any indication he wanted to be more than friends. She’d take whatever she could get; she was just determined not to lose him again now that he was finally back in her life. 

Matt jerked awake when Karen parked the car in the hotel lot.

“Where are we?” he asked, a confused expression on his face and his voice a little groggy.

“A hotel. I’m sorry Matt, there was no way I was going to make it. We can leave first thing in the morning, but right now I think we both need to sleep.”

They didn’t have any luggage with them, so Karen just grabbed her purse out of the backseat and they made their way into the lobby, where, upon telling the lone employee behind the desk they needed two rooms were told that they were at almost at capacity, and there was only one room left.

Karen looked at Matt, who shrugged. Since their other option was sleeping in the car in the parking lot, they could deal with it. They took it, and Karen tried very hard to ignore the little thrill that ran through her. 

A thrill that only intensified when she opened the door to their room and discovered there was only one bed. 

“You can have it.” Matt immediately offered. Karen felt something sink in her stomach. Was sharing a bed _that_ unappealing to him? She quickly scanned the room. There was a king size bed, a cushioned chair in the corner that didn’t recline and a desk chair. 

“Where are you planning on sleeping? The floor?” she asked. 

“I can take the chair. The-uh, one with the cushions”, he offered. 

“Matt, that’s ridiculous. We can both sleep on the bed; it’s big enough.”

“If you’re sure”, he said quietly. 

“Of course. I think Daredevil would be out of commission for at least a week if you slept in either one of those chairs.”

They each used the bathroom and did what they could to get comfortable. And then they were getting into bed.

Karen suddenly felt like she had just had five shots of espresso. Sleep, which had seemed so inevitable just minutes ago, now completely alluded her. Lying in a bed next to him, even fully clothed was doing things to her. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, and the fact that Matt was well aware of what her body was doing was humiliating. 

She took a quick glance at him. He seemed just as tense as she did, and if she didn’t know any better she’d swear he was blushing.

She adjusted her position, and gasped as her hand accidentally brushed Matt’s. 

“Sorry”, she whispered, and started to turn over, to lay on her side (at least this way her back would be to him) when she felt his hand on her arm.

“Karen” he whispered, weaving their fingers together. 

She turned back to face him, and suddenly they were face to face, and before she could even process what was happening Matt’s lips were on hers. 

Karen let herself get lost in the kiss; it felt so good, so natural to be kissing him again. She immediately missed him when they pulled apart.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day”, Matt whispered. 

Karen smiled, so big her cheeks immediately started to hurt. “Me too.”

Matt flashed her that cocky grin of his. “I know”

Karen burst out laughing. “No fair” she said, and playfully nudged him, knocking him back on the mattress, and giving a little yelp of delight when he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

“I’ll make it up to you”, he told her, running his hand through her hair. 

“You better” Karen whispered before he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Think He Knows" by Taylor Swift


End file.
